


К вопросу о сравнительном анализе капитана и старпома

by Turmalin



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 демотиваторов</p>
<p>Работа создана специально для Новогоднего К/С-Календаря 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	К вопросу о сравнительном анализе капитана и старпома

**1\. По характеру воздействия на окружающую среду.**

  
[](http://storage1.static.itmages.ru/i/15/0109/h_1420820843_8963780_c8f2e7cc8c.png) [](http://storage3.static.itmages.ru/i/15/0109/h_1420822083_1273172_59ca8c4f91.png)  


**2\. По форме и по содержанию.**

  
[](http://storage4.static.itmages.ru/i/15/0109/h_1420820840_8333011_a3724445f3.png) [](http://storage3.static.itmages.ru/i/15/0109/h_1420820836_3724004_5cb5a9175c.png)  


**3\. По дефолтному функционалу.**

  
[](http://storage3.static.itmages.ru/i/15/0109/h_1420820836_8369849_9fc93dbd7e.png) [](http://storage4.static.itmages.ru/i/15/0109/h_1420821792_2734412_14a6285e86.png)  


**4\. По степени оптимистичности оценки окружающей среды.**

  
[](http://storage1.static.itmages.ru/i/15/0109/h_1420820837_9770014_3249ca5d23.png) [](http://storage4.static.itmages.ru/i/15/0109/h_1420820836_4108168_471e8ae086.png)  


**5\. По отношению к видам.**

  
[](http://storage3.static.itmages.ru/i/15/0109/h_1420820842_6205573_14ba479991.png) [](http://storage3.static.itmages.ru/i/15/0109/h_1420822459_2422035_7c03fee5c0.png)  


**6\. По характерным основаниям для положительных эмоций.**

  
[](http://storage4.static.itmages.ru/i/15/0109/h_1420820840_6125379_00b06ad786.png) [](http://storage3.static.itmages.ru/i/15/0109/h_1420820842_1043195_3e25895c36.png)  


**7\. По направленности поисковой деятельности.**

  
[](http://storage2.static.itmages.ru/i/15/0109/h_1420820839_9173806_dff3dd1fcd.png) [](http://storage1.static.itmages.ru/i/15/0109/h_1420822791_1541582_430bee6ffa.png)  


**8\. По оценке готовности.**

  
[](http://storage4.static.itmages.ru/i/15/0109/h_1420820841_6427274_254da6ce73.png) [](http://storage2.static.itmages.ru/i/15/0109/h_1420820839_4647010_7367a92e5a.png)  



End file.
